wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinner or Consequences/Transcript
Part 1 *'Tim': Tim's spicy surprise! *'Sally': Ooh! Sounds fancy! *'Becky': Look at him go! *'TJ': He's a cooking machine! *'Sally': What's in it? *'Tim': A mixture of spicy cheese, spicy meat, and spicy spices. *'TJ': Spicy is nice! *'Tim': it is really, really important that all 3 of you-- *'Bob': (Squwaks) *'Tim': 4 of you enjoy this meal right when it's perfectly cooked! I mean, if we were to fat it later, it wouldn't taste as good and I'd be crushed just like these tomatoes. (Gasps) I forgot to add the tomatoes! *'Sally': Tonight we feast... on the feast... at the Botsford Family Feast! Ho ho ho! ---- *(Scoops arrives) *'Scoops': Becky, I need your help investigating a very important mystery. Milk has been disappearing all across the city, and I want to find out why. *'Becky': Hmm. Interesting count me in. *'Scoops': To the grocery store! *'Becky': Be home in time for dinner, Mom. *'Sally': Don't be late your father needs all of us to try the spicy surprise right when it's ready. *'Tim': That's right. The secret to great cooking is the same as the secret to great comedy. *'Sally': What's that, hon? *'Tim': Timing! *'Both': (Laughs) *'Becky': You coming, Bob? *'Tim': I wanted for a while and then said, "timing!" *'Police Officer': Don't worry, everybody. This batch of milk is safe. Nobody's gonna steal it from right under our noses because they know there would be serious consequences of a legal nature. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Ha Ha Ha! Go, go, go. *'Police Officer': Oh, okay. They got away. *'Becky': Scoops, did you hear that high-pitched laugh? *'Scoops': Some might say, "Mousy." (Gasps) *'Both': Dr. Two-Brains! *(At Outside) *'Scoops': But why would Dr. Two-Brains want milk? Doesn't he usually steal cheese? *'Becky': Yes, but milk is the main ingredient in cheese. *'Scoops': Wow. *'Becky': I wonder if Dr. Two-Brains is planning some sort of criminal feast. We should go check out his lair. *'Scoops': How do you know where Dr. Two-Brains' lair is? *'Becky': Um, I read it in a book. *(At Two-Brains' Lair) *'Scoops': No signs of Dr. Two Brains anywhere! *'Becky': Hmm. What is that? *'Scoops': (Gasps) A milk trail leading outside! *'Becky': Where could Two-Brains be hiding? And what sort of crime is he trying to pull off? *'Narrator': Meanwhile... *'Dr. Two-Brains': Ha Ha Ha! Thanks to new hideout, WordGirl can't find us and will never stop us from turning the entire city into cheese! ---- *'Dr. Two-Brains': Oh, brother. Let's review. ---- *'Dr. Two-Brains': But where are we going to get lots and lots of power, I ask myself? Ta-da! This special helmet is for my soon-to-be best friend and partner in crime... The Energy Monster! *'Meathead': Whoa. Boss, that Energy Monster is dangerous! *'Dr. Two-Brains': Dangerous, yes, but also full of power! We pop this helmet on that Energy Monster, we plug it into the cheese ray, and boys, we are looking at the greatest cheese-making device in the history of the world! ---- *'Becky': Dinner's at 6:00! Aw, sorry, Scoops. Got to go! *'Tim': (Sobbing) *'Sally': There, there, Tim, breathe, breathe. *'Becky': Mom, Dad, I can explain. Scoops and I were investigating a plot by-- ---- *'Tim': I worked so hard on this. *'Becky': Look, Dad, I'm sorry I missed your spicy surprise. Hey! How about I try some now? It looks so... delicious. *'Tim': Spicy surprise is only tasty when it's fresh out of the oven. *'Sally': Becky, it's all in the timing! *'Tim': The timing! *'Becky': Well, can you make it again tomorrow? I really want to try it. *'Tim': Well, I guess I could spend all day whipping up a whole new batch. *'Becky': Great! Tomorrow it is then, and I absolutely positively won't be again. Promise! *'Sally': If you break your promise this time, Becky. There will be serious consequences. You'll be--well, you'll be mega-grounded is what you'll be. ---- *'Tim': You don't want to know. ---- *'TJ': Conse-whatses? ---- *'Becky': So what does mega-grounded mean? *'TJ': Let's just say I'm glad I'm not right now. ---- *'TJ': OK, OK, I'll stop. ---- *'Dr. Two Brains': That night... ---- *'Becky': Bring on the spicy surprise! *'Sally': That's nice of you, Becky. I'm sure your father will appreciate your being this time. *(Scoops arrives) *'Scoops': Becky! I've got big news! *'Becky': That's great, Scoops, but do you think it could wait until after-- *'Scoops': The milk trailed up last night, but I borrowed Violet's car Priscilla, and Priscilla, being a cat, was able to follow that milk trail to where Two-Brains is hiding out! *'Becky': Did you see him? *'Scoops': No, but I heard voices inside. One voice said, "I'm going to turn the entire city into cheese at dinnertime tonight!" And then another voice I didn't recognize was just counting and counting. *'Becky': Wait! Two-Brains is going to turn the entire city into cheese right now? *'Scoops': He's going to try but I let WordGirl will show up and stop him just in time. *'Becky': Let's go watch! Oh. Let's hurry, Scoops. Come on, Bob. ---- *'Becky': Bob, and I have to go back to dinner, uh, bye! *'Scoops': But, but, Becky. wait! We're on a mission! *'WordGirl': I'll take it from here. You go get the Police. *'Scoops': Oh, okay! Right away, WordGirl! Wow! Becky's going to be mad that she missed you! *'WordGirl': Hold it right there, Milk Thieves! *'Dr. Two-Brains': Gah! WordGirl?! *'WordGirl': I see you've captured the Energy Monster. ---- *'WordGirl': No can do. I actually have somewhere I need to be right away. *'Scoops': Way to go, WordGirl! You got them! *(Police Comission Watson and Police Officers arrives) *'WordGirl': Here they are, Officers. Lock them up, thank you. Got to go in a hurry, bye! ---- *'Becky': Oh. *'Sally': Let it out, Tim. Let it out. *'TJ': Twice in a row! Two nights in a row. So now you're in mega, mega-trouble. And there are going to be... ---- *'Becky': Mom, Dad, I can explain. Scoops and I were helping WordGirl fight Dr. Two-Brains, and-- *'Sally': Becky, it's no use making up those stories. You broke your promise, and you knew the consequences. We have no choice but to make you... ---- *'Becky': Nooooo! *'Narrator': Becky missed the family feast, and now she's mega-grounded! What exactly are the consequences?! You'll have to come back for part two to find out, and of that weren't enough of a cliffhanger... Maria the Energy Monster is determined to find her voice helmet. Stay tuned for the captivating conclusion in the next exciting episode of "WordGirl!" Part 2 *'Narrator': And now we begin part two of our incredibly exciting blockbuster two-part story! Now, as you may recall, in part one-- *'Sally': In a minute, Mr. Narrator. *'Narrator': Oh. *'Sally': Becky, I can't believe you would miss your father's special family dinner not once, but twice. *'Becky': Mom, I swear, I missed those dinners because Scoops and I had to stop Two-Brains and the Energy Monster from turning the city into cheese. *'Tim': Uh, sorry, Becky, but we all know that WordGirl is the only one amazing and super powerful enough to do all that. *'Becky': Oh, yeah, WordGirl. Isn't she great? *'TJ': Oh, Becky. First you miss two family dinners, and now you're putting down WordGirl? ---- *'Becky': Will someone just tell me what mega-grounded means?! ---- *'Becky': Does mega-groundeding also mean I have to hear the punishment from him? *'Tim': Um, yes, I'm afraid you do. ---- *'Becky': Um, I don't own a unicycle. *'TJ': Well, don't buy one because you are mega-grounded! Ha ha! *'Becky': Mom, Dad?! *'Tim': I'm sorry, but we said there'd be consequences for missing dinner, and you can rely on us to keep our word. *'TJ': By the way, you might want to take a look in your room. *'Becky': What? Wha-- all my things. ---- *'Becky': They've vanished! *'TJ': Yes, I know. *'Becky': You took all my toys? ---- *'TJ': I'm sorry, but the punishment is final. *'Becky': Actually, there is one last thing I can do to prove my innocence. I'm going to rely on an old Botsford tradition-- the family trail. *'TJ': There's no such thing as a family trail. *(Tim arrives) *'Tim': Actually, TJ if you studided our family history, you'd know that a Botsford can rely on the family trial to settle any dispute. *'TJ': So Becky can use the family trail to wiggle out of her punishment? We shall see about that. ---- *'Dr. Two-Brains': Oh, come on! Do you really to handcuff us? *'Police Officer': I'm sorry, Two-Brains. Oh, Dr. Two-Brains, you don't know the Energy Monster is disappeared. It seems like it vanished. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Ooh! Set me free, and I'll help you look for it! *'Police Officer': Oh, oh! Nice try. That was good. Huh. Where did that Energy Monster go? Has to be around here somewhere. I better call for some backup. Uh, this is Officer--Hey! What's with my walkie-talkie? It's acting all weird. *'Sally': I now call to order. You can rely on me to be a fair and honest judge. *'Tim': You're already doing a wonderful job, Honey. *'Sally': Thank you, Sweetie-Pie. *'Becky': Mom. *'Sally': You're right. From now on, please call me Judge Botsford. *'Tim': You got it, Honey. *'Sally': We'll begin with the prosecution. That means we'll start by hearing Mr. Botsford's side of the story. *'Tim': I'm going to let my lawyer handle that, T.J.? *'TJ': Thank you. ---- *'TJ': But there is one thing I know in my heart-- When a father works all day over a hot, spicy stove to cook his family a special feast. Shouldn't his family be there to enjoy that feast? *'Becky': Err. ---- *'TJ': Judge, I present to you my client's spicy surprise. This is the meal which the defendant. Miss Becky Botsford in her selffishness. Didn't even deign to eat. ---- *'TJ': You see, when my client, Dad. Served up this spicy surprise. Miss Becky Botsford served up a little surprise of her own. She didn't show up for dinner. It was as if she had disappeared vanished! Well, you know what's also vanished? A father's trust in his only daughter. *'Tim': I thought I could rely on you, Becky! *'Sally': Order! Order! *'Tim': Sorry, sorry. *'TJ': Ladies and gentlemen, my clients tears speak more elequ--say more than I ever could. The prosecution rests its case. And its feet. Ahh. *'Becky': Judge? Judge!? *'Sally': I'm sorry. That was beautiful. *'TJ': No, please, please. Keep it up, I Love it. *'Becky': Bob, what am I gonna-- Oh. Not you, too. *'Narrator': And so while Becky tries to get herself out of trouble. Two-Brains is trying to figure out how to get himself out of jail. ---- *'Police Officer': Because I'm keeping an eye on you. And there's no way that you can vanish from my sight. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Oh, well, that's fine with me. Yeah, just keep your eyes right here and don't look anywhere else. *'Police Officer': Two-Brains, that's the oldest trick in the book. Well, I'm not falling for it. I am going to concentrate entirely on you. Hey, Peanut Butter Crackers! *'Dr. Two-Brains': Ha Ha! Ha Ha Ha! Thank you, Peanut Butter Crackers! I knew I could rely on you, Energy Mon-- Sorry, Maria. Now, come on. Let's vanish! ---- *'Becky': Mr. Ming-- *'TJ': Objection! *'Sally': There's nothing to object yet. *'Becky': Where have you been these last two nights? *'Scoops': Um, Becky, don't you remember? You were with me. *'Becky': It's a trial, Scoops. I ask questions you answer them so everyone can hear. *'Scoops': Oh, I gotcha. *'Becky': So where you been these last two nights, Mr. Ming? *'Scoops': Well, Becky and everybody so you can hear me, I spent the last two nights investigating a serious crime, and I was relying on Becky here to help me. *'Becky': Right. And when you rely on someone, it means that you depend on them to be there for you. Scoops was relying on me to help figure out who was behind a crime that was threatening the whole city. Isn't that right, Scoops? *'Becky': Miss Botsford! Are we really supposed to believe that ordinary Becky Botsford is a crime-fighting hero files around saving cities? Oh, please! *'Becky': Well, I know it may sound ridiculous, but I have evidence. I submit to the court exhibit "A," a helmet that I confiscated. It was built by the evil Dr. Two-Brains and worn by the Energy Monster. *'TJ': Objection. How are we supposed to know that's not just some toy you bought at a toy store? *'Becky': Well, um, um... *'Narrator': How about I go another scene and then come back? *(Sally smiley nod) *'Narrator': Meanwhile... *'Dr. Two-Brains': I was relying on that helmet yo help me understand her. *'Meathead': Well, I don't know where the helmet went. It just vanished. *'Dr. Two-Brains': It can't vanish because I put a homing device inside it. That way I can find it wherever it goes. The only problem is, it'll only work when it's attached a power source. I just hope whoever has the helmet is foolish enough to plug it in. *'Scoops': Becky, I've got an idea. Let's plug it in! ---- *'Sally': What is it doing? *'Becky': I don't know. *'TJ': I know what's it doing? Nothing. Judge, I think I've seen enough. *'Sally': (Sighs) Oh. Becky, if that's all the evidence you have, that I'm afraid I have no choice but to find you-- *'Dr. Two-Brains': Hello, Neighbor. You wouldn't happen to have a mysterious blinking helmet lying around your house would you? *'Sally': Um, let's say that I did. Why would you need this helmet? *'Dr. Two-Brains': Um, so I can go unicycling-riding. I've got an extra brain to protect after all. *'Becky': Sorry. Two-Brains, it's not here. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Oh, Poppycock and Hogwash. Hand it over right now, or you'll have to deal with Maria. *'Maria': Rarrr! *'Becky': You know, I think we do have the helmet. Why don't you come isnide and get it? *'Dr. Two-Brains': Ooh. Don't mind if I do. Come on, boys, let's try this again. *'Becky': Wait, Dr. Two-Brains, while you're here I thought you might like to try this. It's my father's spicy surprise. It might be a little cold, but it's got spicy meat, spicy spices, and-- Oh, yeah--spicy cheese. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Spicy cheese?! Let me at it! I'm starving! *'Becky': Be my guest, all of you. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Mmm. I've got to say-- This truly is a surprise, a spicy surprise. Very spicy. Can I please have some water? *'Becky': Oh, sorry. We just ran out. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Ran out?! Ran out?! Out of my way! Water! Where's the water?! *'WordGirl': I'll give you water. *'Dr. Two-Brains': Oh, thank you, WordGir--Uh-oh. ---- *'Dr. Two-Brains': I just couldn't listen to her talk anymore. *'Maria': Aah! *'Dr. Two-Brains': That helmet? Worst thing I ever invented. *'WordGirl': Well, thanks, Two-Brains, but, you know, I still have to take you to jail. *'Dr. Two-Brains': I could use the peace and quiet. Come on. Let's go. *'Tim': I'm sorry I doubted you, Becky. Obviously you were telling the truth. *'Becky': Dad, I'm sorry, too. I still wish I hasn't missed dinner. *'TJ': Hey! Where's WordGirl go? She was just here! *'Becky': I guess you could say she vanished, and that's because vanish means to suddenly disappear. *'Sally': Well, Becky, do you know what's also vanished? Your punishment. Category:Transcripts